walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 74
Issue 74 is the seventy-fourth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 13: Too Far Gone. It was originally published on July 8, 2010. Plot Synopsis The issue starts with Abraham arguing with Tobin about the fact that he left Holly for dead. Tobin tells Abraham that they have a "system" and asks Holly if she understands. Holly responds by kicking Tobin in the privates. Holly thanks Abraham, but, Abraham responds that she doesn't have to thank him because what he did is normal for him and his group. Rick reveals the guns Glenn and he took from the armory. Andrea is mad at Rick because she doesn't want to carry the guns around. It's forbidden and she thought that this place meant something to Rick, something important. Andrea worries that Rick might mess up their living situation at the safe-zone. Rick explains that he doesn't trust the Alexandria people to ruin the place, mainly for the sake of Carl, as he feels bad for him as he doesn't seem to enjoy himself in the safe-zone. He says that Carl has been through too much, referring to the prison assault and his own near-death experience due to the gunshot wound, and he comes close to revealing that Carl killed Ben, though he stops himself before he tells her. He requests that Andrea keep things between them. Tobin and Douglas have a conversation about Tobin stepping down as leader of the construction crew and giving Abraham the job. Tobin tells him that the wall is almost finished and Douglas confronts him with the fact that the group is now taking orders from Abraham instead of him. Tobin is sad because many people died due to his cowardliness, but Douglas reassures him. Tobin also begins making the argument that Rick's group has been critical to their survival, citing Rick's idea of a rooftop sniper. Rick's group is able to move into new houses, to many of their delight. Carl says that he doesn't want Andrea to move out. People head to the church where Gabriel is holding a service. When the service is over, Gabriel continues to struggle with guilt and continues to cry, pray, and ask the Lord for guidance. Heath visits with Scott briefly, then he and Glenn head into Washington, D.C. to scavenge for more supplies, especially antibiotics to help Scott with his injuries. Meanwhile, Rick and Michonne talk about their new roles in the safe-zone as peace-keepers and the change from their roles. Michonne says she hopes to keep her sword retired. She asks if Rick has spoken to Lori, but he says nothing. Michonne apologizes for bringing it up. In the city, Glenn and Heath's trek into the city is a little rough as they navigate rooftops and roads to enter the city safely. They are disappointed to find that the alley Heath typically uses to scavenge for supplies is full of walkers. Later that night, Gabriel goes to Douglas' house and informs him that Rick's group are bad people and that they don't belong in the safe-zone. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Heath *Scott *Tobin *Bruce *Douglas Monroe *Olivia *Regina Monroe *Denise Cloyd *Spencer Monroe *Holly *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens Deaths *None Trivia *First mention of Beth. *First mention of Carter. *First mention of Jessica. *First mention of Barnes. *First mention of Richards. ru:Выпуск 74 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise